


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by Baccatapages



Series: It's A Strange Life [1]
Category: Friends AU - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Creative swear words, Defiance of sexuality, F/M, Gabriel being overprotective, M/M, Mentions of yoo-hoo, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Dean and Castiel have something sparking between them, Gabriel wants a flat - BADLY - Jo and Charlie draw straws





	1. Chocolate bars and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfiction. I am welcoming criticisms and compliments (please tell me if i've done something wrong) or if you have any particular requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is willing to do anything for that luxurious flat, Charlie and Jo drag Gabriel into a mess he'd rather stay out of and Dean perfects the bitchface. Only 99 more to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction i've ever written on this sight and let anyone see. I'm glad for any suggestions on how to improve and i'm open to requests :-)

"This flat is my dream flat." Sam said, looking around. The ceilings were high enough so Sam, the giant that he is, didn't have to crouch every time he went through a doorway. The walls were painted an ugly moss green, but Sam could always fix that. The curtains had bees on them and Sam considered giving them to Castiel if they were included in the price. But in Sam's opinion, they were utterly ghastly. The guy, Alan, seemed very interested in Sam when they met. 

"Sure is." Charlie agreed. "Go fill out an application form before I beat you to it." Sam bounded out of the flat and Jo excused herself to the toilet. Crossing to the window, she saw Castiel and Dean chatting good-naturedly by the window. At this time, Charlie was munching on a chocolate bar when Castiel got down on his knees and Dean gripped his hair. Instantly, Charlie screamed bloody murder and sprinted into the bathroom where Jo had just finished. 

"Woah there, what happened?" Jo asked, steadying Charlie who was very pale. 

"Cas and Dean... were..." Charlie started babbling, stringing pointless words together. Some of those words included blow, hair, Dean and some other creative swear words. 

"They were doing it, weren't they?" Jo guessed. Charlie nodded and Jo dragged her back out to the main room of the flat. Charlie had her hands pressed over her eyes. "Well, they've changed position if that makes you feel any better?" Charlie scowled and punched Jo on the arm. 

"Hi guys." Sam said from the door. "Is something wrong?" Jo and Charlie started squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. "We're just very happy that you may get this amazing flat!" Charlie squealed. She hurridly pushed Sam forcefully out of the flat and slammed the door behind her. Charlie couldn't unsee what she'd seen, but she could damn well try. 

 

"You really want that flat badly." Dean chuckled. Sam had been looking out of the window like a lost puppy for half an hour before Dean decided to comment. 

"Yes, jerk." Sam snapped. "Just look at that goofy-looking late-bloomer.' He gestured grumpily out of the window to the opposite flat. The flat was indeed very spacious and appealing but it was nearly full to the brim with various briberies and gifts people had sent. At that moment, he was trying to move the pin ball machine to get to the TV remote. 

"What exactly did you send?" Charlie asked, peering out of the window. "Did you send the pop-corn machine?"

"I sent the basket of mini-muffins." Sam sighed and Dean roared with laughter. 

"What are we laughing at?" Gabriel had entered the flat with a lolli pop in his mouth.

"My pitiful chances of getting the flat." Sam scowled and threw a cushion at Dean's face so he toppled off. That shut him up. 

"Oh. That guy." Gabriel smirked at Sam. "Alan came out of the closet in school. I'm quite sure you can get him to like you, moose." 

"But i'm not-" 

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean said from the floor. That earned Dean another cushion to the face. Gabriel helped Dean up, still trying to hold back a smirk. 

"Want my advice?" Gabriel said innocently. 

"Please?" Sam gave puppy-dog eyes.

"Play gay." Gabriel said simply. Just as Sam opened his mouth, Gabriel popped in a lolli pop and went to make himself coffee.

 

"So Gabe knows, you know and I know?' Charlie said slowly. Gabriel shrugged. They were sitting in the Roadhouse, drinking beer and Charlie trying to get her head round everything. Ellen was eyeing them suspiciously, knowing her daughter was up to something. It was a mother's instinct. 

"They asked me not to say anything. You know how hard it is to keep a secret like this?" Gabriel said dramatically. "But now we can tell Dean and Cas 'cause enough of us know!" Ellen came over and gave Gabriel another beer, shooting a warning look at Jo. 

"Whatever you're planning, I wouldn't do it." Ellen said. "You still have feathers in your room." Jo rolled her eyes and ignored her mother.

"I have a better idea; we could have some fun." Charlie smiled wickedly. "They don't know we know, so we can get them to reveal it instead." 

"I like that idea!" Jo said excitedly. 

"Can't we just keep it simple?" Gabriel groaned. 

"Don't think so princess." Jo and Charlie put their heads together to formulate a plan. After Dean and Castiel had pulled the prank with the help of Gabriel, Jo and Charlie had never forgiven the three of them. It involved AC/DC, macaroni and cheese, a pair of scissors and a parrot. (Don't ask)

 

Whenever Dean would claim he was doing laundry, Jo would give him a pile of laundry to do. After much arguing, a coin toss and the drawing of straws, Charlie was going to use her powers of seduction and imagination (according to Charlie, it was easy to imagine Castiel as a girl). "Are you sure you shouldn't hit on Dean instead?" Jo questioned and Gabriel laughed. 

"I'm with Gabe on this one. Cas is gonna crack before Dean. Have you seen how he is with women?" Charlie tried to stop laughing when Castiel entered the Roadhouse. But she couldn't. Castiel wore his traditional trench coat and crooked tie. His ruffled hair was still sticking up (like it ever stayed down) and Castiel seemed more refreshed than normal. 

"Something is very funny?" Castiel tilted his head in that bird-like way. "Did you tell that joke about how seven is a prime number and can be very intimidating?" He asked Gabriel who shook his head, chuckling. Castiel sat down next to Charlie who leaned closer. She discreetly slipped her hand through his and he seemed to be frozen. Jo and Charlie cast each other knowing glances. 

"Cas, I think I dropped something on my shirt. Could you have a check for me?" Charlie asked. Castiel paled and moved away but Charlie's hand kept him in place. 

"Uh, no thank you Charlie but thank you for the offer." Castiel stood up. "Goodbye." He said quickly and left.

 

"Dean, i'm fairly certain that Charlie was, as you call it, flirting with me." Castiel said as he and Dean ate dinner at the Roadhouse. Dean nearly choked on a chip when he heard this from laughing too hard. Cas thumped him on the back and Dean tried desperately to hold a smile off her face. 

"Charlie?" Dean scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

"She asked me to check her shirt for any food stains." Castiel said. 

"Dude, you know Charlie's gay right?" Dean saw the mounting confusion on Castiel's face. "She's not very quiet at night. We share a wall, remember." Dean shuddered as he remembered the many noises he'd heard and how little sleep he'd gotten while Charlie was in a relationship with Dorothy.

"Does she know about us?" Castiel asked. "It certainly seemed like it." 

"But who would've told-" Realisation crept up on Dean's face as he saw Castiel's brother swagger towards them. Dean put on his perfected Sam bitchface and Castiel looked around to see why Dean was pulling such a ridiculous face.

Gabriel scooted into the booth next to Castiel and started munching on his chips. "What's up baby bro?" Castiel moved his plate away from Gabriel.

"I think you should ask Dean that, bro." Castiel said, ignoring Gabriel's offended expression.

"Gabriel, did you tell anyone about us?" Dean demanded, scowling. 

"What?" Gabriel was on the defensive now. "I didn't tell them!"

"THEM?" Dean shouted in anger. "Who's THEM?"

"Um..." Gabriel ate a few more chips only to have his hand slapped away by Castiel. "Charlie and Gabriel." He settled on the third person. Dean and Castiel glared daggers at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note; I don't own any of these characters (sadly)


	2. They don't know that we know they know we know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can this BE anymore confusing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shortie this one... poor Sam.

Gabriel POV

If Gabriel learned anything from this experience, it was to not get involved in relationships with friends. Gabriel was sat on the sofa, munching happily on his meatball sub. All was right with the world. But Dean and Cassie were talking in the kitchen and Jo and Charlie were talking in the bathroom since the kitchen was taken. A Mickey-Mouse cartoon was playing on the TV and Gabriel was watching it contently when Charlie came out of the bathroom. 

"Gabe? Can I talk to you a sec?" Charlie motioned to the bathroom. 

"I was actually going to ask Gabriel the same thing." Castiel said from the kitchen door. Gabriel looked between Charlie and Castiel and felt frustrated by the whole thing. 

"Now?" Charlie snapped. Gabriel stood and contemplated who he was scared of most. Castiel could be freaking terrifying if he tried and Charlie... well, there was a lot of rage in that small person. Gabriel went with Castiel, trying to ignore the poisonous look Charlie was shooting Gabriel. "Oh Cas?" Charlie said and Castiel turned back to Charlie. "I expect you in here next time." She gave a wink and went back into the bathroom. 

"What does it take for me to finish my second lunch?" Gabriel sighed. 

"Those two think they're being really sneaky messing with us. But see they don't know that we know that they know! So…" Dean was rambling on and Gabriel just stared blankly at the wall, not even bothering to listen. "Gabe, you can't say anything." 

"Couldn't if I wanted to." Gabriel grumbled and left.

Gabriel guessed his meatball sub was cold by now and the cartoon had finished. But Gabriel didn't have time to go back to his food when Charlie dragged him by the ear to the bathroom where Jo was sat waiting on the toilet seat. Jo immediately stood and Gabriel was set down on the toilet seat while Charlie and Jo recited their plan to Gabriel. He suddenly found the splash back on the sink very interesting for the next ten minutes. 

"Hey Gabe." Dean said from the sofa. "Thanks for the meatball sub. Having a little trouble were you?"

While sulking and looking out the window, he perked up when he saw through the window of the flat that Sam wanted. "Dean, I think Sam's gonna get that flat." He chuckled. 

"Why? Did he take your advice?" Jo asked while reading a book. 

"They're going at it then." Dean rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at Gabriel. "Stop looking you perv."

"You can see them through the window?" Castiel asked, dragging his brother to sit on the sofa. 

"Yeah. They were doing it up against the window." Gabriel shrugged and started eating some marshmallows. "Ain't my problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at notes...


	3. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally cracks...

"Dean, why can't you do this?" Castiel complained. Dean was rearranging his clothes. He had lost the trench coat and fixed the tie. Dean had tucked in his shirt and given him a peck on the cheek. "If Charlie truly is gay, I doubt she will feel any attraction towards me." 

"That's why she's gonna lose!" Dean assured, trying to get Castiel's hair to lie flat. 

"Dean, I'M GAY." Castiel huffed as Dean pushed him out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 

"Give her hell, tiger." Dean whispered and Castiel cursed Dean to the end of the universe.

 

Charlie was perched on a chair while Jo braided her hair. Gabriel was lounging in a chair while munching on a chocolate bar and thoroughly depressed about the whole situation. "Aren't you done yet?" He snapped. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Novak." Jo chided. "I'm done! Charlie, give us a twirl." Charlie stood and twirled in her sea blue dress. "Here's the champagne and glasses." Jo pushed the bag into Charlie's arms. "Now go seduce him 'till he cracks!" 

 

"You look... different." Castiel said, fiddling with his tie. 

"Champagne?" She offered, already pouring herself a glass.

"Please." 

After pouring a generous amount into each glass, Charlie handed one to Castiel which he downed almost immediately. 

 

"I wonder how it's going?" Jo whispered to Gabriel who shrugged. 

"Hell if I know. I'm not allowed to leave, remember?" He shot a glare at Jo which she pointedly ignored. 

 

"NO CHARLIE I WILL NOT DO IT WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER. SO THERE." 

"Does that answer your question?" Gabriel smirked. "'Bout time too."


End file.
